


Telling the Kids

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [81]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, News, Parents, Pregnancy, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha have some news for their kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling the Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Un Beta-ed  
> All mistakes are my own - apologies!  
> All Characters belong to Marvel (apart from the OCs)
> 
>  **And just for clarity:**  
>  Clint & Natasha have Evelyn, Elijah & Henry, Alexis and Cecelia.  
> Tony & Pepper have Jacob and Oliver.
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 13, Elijah & Henry are 10, Jacob is 9, Oliver & Alexis are 5, Cecelia is 4, Pepper is 7 months and Natasha is 3 months pregnant**

When Clint and Natasha had had the 12 week scan and confirmed everything was okay they decided it was time to tell everyone; starting with the kids.

The elder four were thrilled; especially Lexie who’d been too young to remember much about when Cecelia had been a baby.  
Cecelia however started instantly sulking.

“What’s up Cece?” Clint asked, noticing his youngest daughter’s bad mood.

“I wanna speak to Uncle Tony” she said, pouting and stubbornly crossing her arms.

“Okay, you can go see Uncle Tony, but sweetheart Uncle Tony doesn’t know about the baby yet, so you can’t talk to him about that, okay?”

“Okay” she sighed, and turned to go to her bedroom instead of to the elevator

Clint and Natasha glanced at each other, they hadn’t been expecting that.  
Clint stayed in the lounge, answering the other kids questions such as when the baby was due (mid august) and whether it was a boy or girl (they didn’t know)  
Natasha went down the hallway to find their youngest daughter. She was curled up on her bed hugging her favourite toy horse. 

“Cecelia, ребенок девушка _(baby girl)_ , what’s the matter?

“Are you still going to call me that when the baby’s born?”

“Did you still want me to?”

“Yes”

“Then of course I will”

Cecelia moved to sit up, Natasha sat beside her and after a moment of silence Cecelia gave in and crawled up on to sit on her mother’s knee. Natasha wrapped her arms around her and explained to her that no matter how many children she and Clint had, they’d always love them all equally. 

“You’re not going to be the baby anymore Celia, but me and your dad have a really important job for you”

Cecelia suddenly looked more interested in what Natasha had to say, peering up from where her head rested against her mother’s shoulder, though she didn’t remove the pout from her face

“We need you to be a big sister now”

“What does that mean?”

“It means you get to help us look after your baby brother or sister, and play with them. You get to help them, like your brothers and sisters help you, and you have to love them, like they’re going to love you”

“I can do that” she smiled, nodding happily, she seemed reassured and finally joined the others in their excitement about the news

“That’s good then” Natasha smiled, stroking the red curly hair from her daughters face

Cecelia hugged her tightly before scrambling from her knee, grabbing her hand and pulling her back down the hallway to join the others.


End file.
